Black Haired with Converse
by Tempting Vixen
Summary: Astoria Greengrass begins her journey of Witchcraft and Wizardry on the Hogwarts Express, where not only magic and her Converse will accompany her
1. Chapter 1

It was close to ten thirty when the small black haired green eyed girl had walked ran through the brick wall, clinging to her older sister. Thoughts, and many at that, ran through Astoria Greengrass' mind as her mother bid her farewell with a kiss on the cheek and hurried her up the Hogwarts Express.

"This way, love," Daphne whispered into her sisters ear, leading her throughout the trains cars.

There were so many, Astoria failed to keep count. Everything was happening so fast, the girl's mind was spinning uncontrollably. She hardly saw anyone her own age, and only a few that seemed Daphne's age.

"You were right," Astoria muttered, tugging on her sister's Slytherin robes, indicating that she wanted to tell her something, "this is scary."

Although Daphne laughed, she silently agreed with Astoria. The older sister, at the age of 13, felt her stomach turn to knots every time she saw a head of platinum blonde hair, then letting out a sigh of relief when she saw it wasn't HIM. Ashamed as she was, Daphne admitted it to herself a long time ago. She was in love with Draco Malfoy.

Of course she never called him his first name to his face before, only in her dreams where they held hands and took midnight strolls throughout the castle of Hogwarts. Her possessed 13 year old mind had her drooling at the thought of the Malfoy boy and her walking down the hallway, his arm around her waist, every girl watching them walk together in envy. It had been constant bickering in the last year girls dorm on who got in him the end anyway, and Daphne was determined to win him. Pansy, who was already close friends with boy, had echoed dibs from the bathroom to the other girls on the first night back at the school.

First year, the Slytherin girls hadn't given a damn about the boys in their house, for they stilled fussed about cooties and such. But ever since the teenage needy girl hormones had kicked in, most had started to realize how nice Draco smelled when he passed by them. Or the way his gray blue eyes hardened on his studies when he was in deep concentration or thought, trying to beat that Granger in class-work for once.

Daphne had just been wishing that that bitch Pansy hadn't already marked her scent on him yet this year when Astoria tugged on her robes, wanting to ask her older sister a question.

"Where do we sit?" The eldest had not realized that she stopped walking and that her firm hold on her sisters hand had grown even tighter as she thought of Parkinson.

Loosening her grasp, she pointed bluntly to a nearby compartment and slid the door open for her sister, watching Astoria bounce inside and place her bottom on a velvety seat.

"Its very comfy! I could sleep her all night!' Astoria exclaimed with a smile broad on her face.

Daphne smiled at her sister and leaned against the sliding door's frame, "this is where I leave you, pipsqueak, I'll see you at the Sorting!"

And with that, Daphne ruffled her sister's hair affectionately and then left, leaving the sliding door to slide shut itself. Astoria stared after her sister, mouth agape.

Speechless, Astoria turned her face towards the opposite wall. She felt so alone. In just what seemed like thirty seconds, her sister had dumped her off and abandoned her. Astoria sighed and put her elbows on her knees. Leaning forward, she nestled her face between her fists. Her black hair fell around her, and she closed her green eyes, waiting for sleep to wash over her. Yet, as soon as she closed her eyes, then the Hogwarts Express blew its whistle, signaling its departure from Station Nine and Three-Quarters. Turning her head and using both her hands to tuck her hair behind both her ears, she opened up her window and stuck her head outside. HUNDREDS of kids were doing the same. Some parents were waving, while some others were running over to their children's windows to deliver some forgotten object, or maybe a goodbye kiss on the cheek. Astoria caught the eyes of her father and she stretched as high as she could out the window to wave at him. He smiled at her and extended his arm in farewell.

The girl closed the window as she stuck her head back inside. She dropped back into her seat, watching passing students and prefects hustling and bustling through the train's hallway. Astoria let out a small huff and laid her head back, her eyelids fluttering shut.

* * *

><p>XXXXXXX<p>

* * *

><p>Astoria awoke as the door to her compartment slammed open, and she watched as a tall blonde about Daphne's age hurry in, sliding and locking the door behind him.<p>

"Stupid girls," the guy muttered, turning around to drop onto the seat opposite of Astoria. The boy gazed out the window for a few short seconds before turning his head and realizing that there was a girl with him.

"And who are you?" He asked, an arrogant tone to his voice.

Astoria puffed her cheeks up and glared at him, "my name is Astoria Greengrass thank you very much! And I should ask you the very same! So who are you?"

The boy raised one eyebrow and he smiled at her, "Slytherin, I can see it in your eye."

Astoria flustered up even more. "I'm not speaking to hear my own voice! Now I asked you who you are! So who are you?"

"My name is Draco Malfoy," the boy replied coolly, "you new here, kid?"

"I'm not a kid!" Astoria fumed angrily, "I may be only a First Year but someday then I'll become the greatest wizard you'll ever see!" The girl stood up on her feet so that she could look down upon the intruder sitting before her, "So don't go around calling me a kid!" Astoria thought she had him under her control, until he stood up, towering over her.

"I take that as a challenge," he said, smiling, "kid."

"IM NOT A KID!" Astoria shrieked, letting her foot fly up to its target.

There was a huge smack and she had to back up away from Malfoy, for he fell to his knees, groaning, hands against his soon to be bruised area.

At first, she felt triumph when her foot hit him in his balls, but now she actually felt a little worried that she had really hurt him.

"Are you alright?" Astoria asked Mafloy, crouching down next to him, putting her hand on his shoulder.

Actually, now that she realized it, the guy didn't look half bad. He had a very pretty gray eye color, and he looked like he had soft pettable hair. Could this be the Draco Malfoy that Daphne wouldn't shut up about in her diary? Shrugging it off her shoulder, she focused her attention back on the Malfoy fellow.

"You may have put my future children in danger," He said half heartily with a smirk, "kid."

How arrogant.

Astoria flustered up and was about to name the few things that did NOT make her a kid, when Malfoy _smiled._

"You gotta good kick there, kid. What kind of shoe do you where?"

Astoria's mouth dropped open, "Converse," She answered, lifting up her robes to show Malfoy her red shoes.

Malfoy laughed and put his hand on his knee, getting up with a grunt, "I think my balls have recovered," He laughed, offering Astoria a hand.

She sniffed and helped herself up.

Malfoy shrugged and plopped back into his seat.

"Why did you come in here?" Astoria asked curiously.

"I was getting away from those stupid girls," Malfoy shuddered, "they're so _clingy."_

Astoria suspected her sister was among those girls, along with that Pug-faced Pansy Daphne had also talked about in her diary.

"I bet you like it," Astoria teased Malfoy, putting a scowl on his face

"Yeah right," he muttered.

The black haired girl let out a laugh and looked at Mafloy cockily.

So what if he was a few years older?

Maybe he could make a really good friend…


	2. Chapter 2

Eventually on the train ride, Astoria felt herself slipping back into sleep. For she had barely gotten any the previous night, excited for the day ahead.

"How much longer?" Astoria asked Malfoy.

The boy shrugged, "how should I know? The train doesn't seem to be going any slower. So not for a while I suppose."

"Tell me a story," Astoria whispered out of the blue.

"What?" The boy raised one blonde eyebrow.

"Tell me a story," Astoria repeated. Malfoy gave her a strange look. It didn't seem he was in a story telling mood.

"What kind of story?" Malfoy asked.

"A good one," Astoria confirmed, in her light Slytherin tone.

Malfoy still didn't look as if a story would be the proper solution to on train boredom.

"How about one about that Harry Potter fellow?" She suggested, sitting up to look Malfoy square in the face, but she was immediately taken back when at the mention of Potter's name, the boy's face dripped into a scowl. The emotion of hate flashed through his eyes and he let out a low throaty growl.

"You want to hear about that traitor Half-Blood Potter with his filthy Mudblood girlfriend and his creepy ginger pet?" Malfoy sounded as if he was daring Astoria to reply.

"I thought he was a good guy," Astoria answered, "I've heard a lot of things about him. And not one was a bad thing."

Malfoy let out a snort and glanced out the window momentarily before fixing his gaze back onto the girl.

"He's all everyone ever talks about these days. Potter this, Chosen One that. It disgusts me."

"He is the chosen one though," Astoria put in, silently taking it back as Malfoy quickly stood up and closed in the distance between the two. The boy slammed his hands onto either side of Astoria's head.

"Want to hear a story about the 'Boy Who Lived'? Who disgraces the name of Salazar Slytherin and his 'gift' of parcel tongue? Mister Goody Two Shoes Potter, that old oaf Dumbledore's favorite little student who could get away with whatever he very well pleases, and gives him what his precious little heart desires?"

Malfoy's voice was low and deadly, his gray orbs of eyes bore into hers as he spoke to her, "Potter is pathetic. Just like the rest of this goddamned school."

Astoria closed her eyes for a brief moment, and as soon as she had opened them back up, the door had slammed shut, the enormous bang that made Astoria jump had the door slide back open. The girl sighed and stood to slide it back shut, but when her hand touched the brass handle, a shiver ran through up her arm and down her spine. Astoria slid open the door all the way and glanced down the train's hallway, watching Malfoy walk down the train, shoving a few people out of the way as he turned into a compartment down at the very end.

Astoria sighed as she watched him walk away. She had thought that maybe they could be friends. After all, they were both pure-bloods, and as a first year then she would need someone to talk to. Letting out a sigh, and taking one more glance down the hallway, she turned back into her compartment and slid the door back shut.

Astoria walked over back to her seat, scooting down all the way to the window, placing her forehead against the glass and watching the rolling meadows. Her tiredness had seemed to wash back over her after Malfoy's departure, and she decided it was time to go back to sleep, and if on command, her eyes fluttered shut and she felt herself slip back into the land of nod.

* * *

><p>XXXXXXX<p>

* * *

><p>"Get up, Astoria!"<p>

A familiar voice awoke the black haired girl from her sleep. She had noticed that she no longer heard the gentle click-clack of the train, and that it had stopped moving.

Lifting up her head and blinking her eyes in focus, she recognized the face of Daphne.

"We're here, love," Daphne said smiling, ruffling her sister's hair as she had the last time they had talked.

"Already?" Astoria asked, rubbing her eyes and smoothing down her hair, raising her eyebrows as she found no tangles or rats when she ran her fingers through the black silk.

"Yes, already. The Sorting should be happening soon as well, so if you want to miss only the most important event of your life, I suggest you go back to sleep. But if not, get your arse up and get follow me."

Astoria's eyes widened, the Slytherin must've really been kicking in. Daphne never acted that way around Astoria before. But, the younger sister nodded and stood up, bending her back out to stretch, letting out a little 'oof' as she heard her back crack.

Daphne huffed and whipped around, Astoria immediately followed her down the hallway to the exit of the Hogwarts Express. As the door opened up for them, the feel of fresh, crisp air hit her in the face and she smiled. It was obvious that fall was approaching, even in in the dark lit up only by lanterns that led down a path towards a lake. Astoria followed her sister towards a group of a some girls dressed in green robes, obvious they were Slytherin. Not only by the color of their robes, but also by the looks on their faces and the glints in their eyes that screamed 'pureblood'.

A girl with dark hair and a pale complexion, similar to Malfoys, greeted them, giving Astoria a look that she couldn't recognize.

"Is this your sister?" The girl asked and Daphne nodded.

"Astoria this is Pansy Parkinson. I've known her my entire life at Hogwarts." At the mention of her name, Pansy blushed and nodded.

"Me and Daphne share a dorm in the dungeon," Pansy put in. Astoria smiled and nodded at her, turning her attention away when she caught sight of Malfoy surrounded by a few Slytherin boys who were waiting for a boat.

"Do you girls know Malfoy?" Astoria asked, turning her gaze back to her sister and Parkinson.

"OF COURSE!" Pansy sang a little to enthusiastically, "Him and I are together." The girl added proudly, glancing over at the fellow and then quietly giggling to herself. Astoria silently chuckled to herself as she saw Malfoy and Daphne shoot her a dirty look at the same time without either of them realizing it.

Daphne opened her mouth as if to say something, but quickly closed it as she noticed that their boat was ready to take them to the castle. Astoria watched as Malfoy and his group of guys piled into the same boat as the girls had already did. Astoria sat between Pansy and one of Malfoy's friends, feeling quite squashed and uncomfortable, wishing that she was sitting next to Daphne. Pansy turned to look down at Astoria and smiled what looked like a fake smile.

"What house do you want to be sorted into?" She asked.

"Slytherin of course!" Astoria answered, "all the other houses can suck it."

"That's my girl!" Pansy laughed.

Astoria smiled at Parkinson, maybe she wasn't so bad. What Daphne had said about Pug-Faced Pansy in her diary didn't seem as true anymore. When she thought about it, she had only met people older than her, and not anyone her age. But she didn't really mind. She liked the older guys anyway, they were all so nice. She felt happy and welcomed when she was with them.

The boat rocked back and forth and Pansy had turned her back to Astoria, talking to Daphne and a few other girls from Slytherin house. Astoria crossed her arms and crossed her legs, shifting her weight to lean against the guy sitting next to her. He didn't seem to mind and she rather enjoyed the heat he provided for her, it was getting pretty chilly as they approached Hogwarts. They weren't very far from it, for the shadow of it loomed over their heads, and Astoria assumed it was the reason why the temperature was so low.

The girl let out a little sigh and raised her head up, putting her chin onto the boy's back, watching as the Hogwarts castle became larger and larger. Astoria stared and stared until she felt herself slipping into a day dream that was suddenly and rudely interrupted by the boat hitting the island that beheld the school of Hogwarts.

The warmth of the Slytherin boy disappeared as he stood up and Astoria felt extremely cold, her thin robes barely holding in her body heat. Pansy nudged Astoria to stand up, and the first year obeyed quickly, although she reclined Pansy's offer to help her over the boat and onto the ground. Astoria waited until all the rest were out of the boat before she tried to help herself out. She put her hands onto the edge of the boat, watching the ground carefully. She lifted out one foot to try and reach the ground, she was entirely focused on her red shoe, she didn't notice the blonde standing nearby and watching her in amusement.

"Aha!" She whispered to herself as her right foot touched the cool grass, but the grin was quickly replaced by a hiss when the boat began to gently float away. Bending her knee as she drew the boat closer to the shore, sticking out her tongue in victory as the boat hit the island once more. She gently rose up, shaking, about to take the final step onto land.

"Having fun there?"

"Oh! Dammit!" Astoria growled, surprised, instantly loosing her right foot into the water. "Malfoy!" She grumped, glaring up at him, her hair all fussed up from concentration, she glowered at him. She hopped out of the boat, both her feet in the water, but she quickly walked up the shore and towards Malfoy, a glare on her face. He watched her, still amused and not the slightest bit scared.

She stormed straight up to him, her robes wet from mid calf down, her shoes squishing as she walked. She stood up on her toes until she was nose to nose with him. But all Astoria could muster out was "bitch" before walking past him and towards the castle entrance.

He laughed with a smirk on his face and followed her.

"Aren't you going to thank me?" He asked her casually, catching up to her, walking beside her. Astoria stopped and stared at him, her mouth agape.

"What would I thank you for?" She demanded, scrunching her nose up, trying to show him she meant business.

"For getting you out of the boat," he replied, putting his hands behind his head and smirking at her.

"You didn't get me out of the boat! You got my feet wet and I really hope that my Converses aren't toast, because I swear to you Malfoy, I will kick you in the balls again wearing my military boots." Astoria attempted to make her voice low and threatening, but all he did was chuckle lightly.

"Bitch," She muttered again, turning away and continuing to walk into the castle. When she arrived she was in a grand room with an enormous chandelier overhead, bathing the room, a grand staircase and two enormous chestnut doors in a warm glowing light.

"Its so amazing," Astoria murmured, the room taking her breath away. She walked underneath the chandelier and spun around slowly underneath it, spreading out her arms.

"What are you doing?" Malfoy asked, choking back an enormous snort of amusement.

"Shut up, I'm having a moment," Astoria growled at him.

When she had finished her spinning, then she turned back to the blonde.

"Its so beautiful here! I feel right at home!" Astoria squealed, grinning. She ran up the grand stair case and peered up to see what awaited her on the second floor.

"I would suggest going up there," Draco suggested casually, "Its where you should be anyway. The Sorting should be happening in about 30 seconds."

The reality of that crashed upon Astoria and her eyes widened on him.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME?" She shrieked, turning to run up the staircase, only glancing back to throw Malfoy a sneer when he answered her question with a, "you didn't ask!"

As soon as she had turned the corner, she ran straight into the face of a not-so-pleased Professor McGonagall.

"Where have you been Miss Greengrass?" The Professor demanded, and Astoria assumed she knew it was her from her sister's resemblance. When the girl opened up her mouth to explain that it was that dick Malfoy, McGonagall shoved her into line in front of a girl with wavy light brown hair and behind a boy with dark hair, similar to Astoria's.

"What house do you want to be in?" The girl behind her asked, prodding her in the back with her finger.

"Slytherin," Astoria answered proudly.

The girl gave her a strange look.

"Who would want to be in that house? I want to be in Hufflepuff," the girl informed Astoria.

Astoria rolled her eyes at her and then turned to look straightforward. She was going to be in Slytherin if she had to beat that stupid hat to pieces!


	3. Chapter 3

When the two chestnut doors slammed open, a rush of wind rushed through the First Years. Astoria gasped in awe and her eyes quickly dilated as she saw the Great Hall. First thing her gaze settled on was the black night that was the ceiling, decorated with millions of candles. Astoria smiled confidently and closed her green eyes. This was where she would be coming everyday for the rest of her school life. Into this magnificent room, to eat breakfast, lunch, and dinner. Maybe occasionally skipping one of those for books.

Oh how Astoria loved to read, especially about Charms and the Care of Magical Creatures. Magic fascinated her beyond her wildest dreams, she couldn't understand how Muggles could bear to live without it. Especially those Mudbloods, growing up thinking that such things didn't exist, but then one day getting their acceptance letters from an owl. Astoria chuckled lightly to herself, imagining the look on the parents' face.

"Move!" The girl behind Astoria hissed in her ear, prodding her in the back with her finger again. Astoria glanced behind her to glare at her fellow witch, when she realized that she was holding up the proceeding line. She lightly blushed and hurried up to catch up with the boy in front of her, looking straight ahead at the three legged stool that stood before them, the Sorting Hat sitting atop.

Astoria glanced around herself as she walked, looking everyone that glanced at her in the eye. She wasn't afraid of one of them. She was a Slytherin, and Slytherins weren't afraid of anything. As Astoria got closer to the front of the room, she noticed all the empty places at the front of all four tables, for all four houses. Astoria cocked her head to one side, did this mean they were expecting a certain number of students for each house?

_God, not Gryffindor_, Astoria hushed to herself, crossing her fingers in anticipation. Of course she was courageous, and she did know the rights from the wrongs… but she was cunning and ambitious! Not to mention loud and opinionated…

But as she had told herself before, if that dammed hat didn't give her what she wanted she would demand it give it to her! And maybe stomp on it a few times.

Lost in her mind, Astoria didn't realize that the First Years had stopped walking. Her feet kept moving, and she ran into the boy in front of her, hitting her nose painfully hard on the back of his head. Both hissed and glared at each other, her rubbing her nose and him the back of his head.

Astoria shrugged it off, her nose still smarted a bit, but she thought it would be best to forget about it. She wasn't going to let any old nose ruin her day, especially the day that she got sorted into the house of her dreams.

Standing on her tip toes, she watched as Professor McGonagall pulled the hat off the stool, holding it by the very tip, as she unrolled a long piece of paper. Astoria assumed it was the name of all the First Years, and she was indeed right, for within seconds, McGonagall's voice rang over all others in the Great Hall.

"When I call your name, you will come forth, and I shall place the Sorting Hat on your head-"

Astoria rolled her eyes, like she needed to hear this. She knew how it was done. She did admit though, the thought of a random hat reading her mind and seeing every single one of her memories did frighten her a bit. But it was mandatory.

When the boy in front of her suddenly walked up the stairs in front of her, Astoria realized that Professor had called him up to be sorted. Would she be next? She was next in line…

She shook it off as the Hat begun to speak _words. _Astoria couldn't quite make them out, he was talking very softly to the boy, everyone could see his… folds moving, and the hat's voice was very quiet and muffled. Only the boy was the one to hear him, often glancing up at him with a confused look on his face, before the Sorting Hat looked up and proclaimed loudly and clear, "RAVENCLAW!"

The boy laughed and hopped down from the stool, half walking, half running towards the cheering Ravenclaw table, all slapping him on the back in congratulations. He really did look like he belonged there, and that amazed Astoria how happy he looked.

She shook it off and she turned her attention back to Professor McGonagall as the older witch looked down at the next name, however it was not Astoria's name that was called. It was a bouncy little blonde girl with a huge smile on her face that was next. Astoria almost vomited.

"HUFFLEPUFF!" The Hat sang loudly a few moments after it was placed upon her head, and the girl smiled even wider, if possible. Astoria sighed and looked back up at McGonagall, but the next name wasn't hers, or the next, or the next.

Astoria started to grow impatient as she saw only a few of the First Years had been Sorted into Slytherin, all taking their place at the table. It seemed forever until it was her name that was called.

"Astoria Greengrass?" McGonagall called again, looking square at the girl and a quiet wave of laughter came from the Hogwarts students as Astoria hurried up the steps, slightly embarrassed. She imagined herself gliding up the steps with her head held high, and everyone watching her go with awe. But no, it seemed more like she scuttled up the steps like a mouse, sitting on the stool as quickly as she could manage.

But she overlooked everyone in the room, raising up her chin as if to say, _you don't scare me_, when in reality, Astoria was terrified of all the eyes fixed upon her.

She glanced up at McGonagall and smiled nervously. The older witch smiled back for a brief moment before placing the hat onto Astoria's head, the long flaps fell behind her shoulders and she gasped when she felt the bewitched hat begin to move.

"And who are you?" The hat asked her gently, and Astoria was quite surprised.

_Astoria Greengrass, _the girl answered the hat in her mind, and she felt the hat nod above her.

"Don't be worried Miss Greengrass, I think I may have the right choice for you," The hat whispered.

_Slytherin please! _Astoria thought, shutting her eyes, scrunching up in her nose.

"Do you belong in that house? True you are a pure-blood, but you would be much for fitting for Ravenclaw, or perhaps Gry-"

_Not Gryffindor! _Astoria hissed in her mind, _just not in Gryffindor!_

"Why not Miss Greengrass?" The hat asked curiously. When Astoria didn't have an answer to his question, she closed her eyes in defeat.

"SLYTHERIN!" The hat cried out, and Astoria opened up her eyes, a small squeal slipping from her mouth, She saw Daphne sitting over at the Slytherin table, clapping with pride shining in her eyes. Pansy sat a seat down from her, making the seat that spaced them out empty. As McGonagall took off the hat and allowed the girl to run down the steps to take that very seat, smiling as everyone in at her table cheered and gave her welcoming smiles.

She smiled back, looking up at Daphne as she wrapped her arm around her sister. Astoria felt happy, knowing that she wouldn't feel this way if she was sorted into any other houses. And it was then when she realized the smirking blonde sitting next to Pansy.

Astoria shot him a look of contempt and stuck out her tongue at him. He just laughed in mockery and turned back to his friends.

"What is it, love?" Daphne asked Astoria curiously, following her gaze.

"Nothing," the black haired girl murmured, looking up at her sister and smiling, "nothing at all."


	4. Chapter 4

"Catch up, Astoria!" Daphne called up to her sister from the staircase she stood upon.

"I'm scared of it!" Astoria answered, watching the moving staircase, her wand pointed at it suspiciously.

Daphne rolled her eyes and ran back up the steps, yanking on Astoria's wrist, dragging her down the staircase with her as it began to swivle away from where the younger sister was just standing.

"Its just a moving staircase, Astoria. Nothing to get worked up about," Daphne muttered. Astoria stared at her sister, mouth agape.

A moving staircase was everything to get worked up about! But Astoria quickly dropped it. She was in the Hogwarts corridors, walking to the Slytherin common room! Although the thought of sleeping inside a dungeon underneath the lake was a bit frightening…

As Astoria and her sister ducked into a stairwell, things turned rather dark, and the younger sister reached out for Daphne. The stairs were pretty steep, and Astoria had no intention of falling down.

"Where are we?" Astoria asked her sister as she felt her hands touch Daphne's hair, which the brunette quickly swatted away.

"We're going down into the dungeon, it won't be long until you're all unpacked and asleep." Daphne assured, untangling her sister's arms around her neck as they continued to walk. The older sister had walked this path so many times, she knew every single nick and cranny of these steps, feeling a little bit of authority over her sister.

Daphne looked down at the last step and jumped down from where she was, continuing to walk down the hallway as she heard Astoria tumble down the remaining steps. The older sister turned and smirked to herself as Astoria stood to dust herself off, and then continued to follow Daphne.

After what seemed like forever to Astoria, they finally arrived at a great wall. Daphne stood and looked up on this great wall, a grin on her face. And she looked back at her sister who was rocking back and forth impatiently on her feet.

"What?" Astoria demanded, "what are we doing?"

"What is our blood type?" Daphne asked, a smile curving on her lips.

"Why would you want me to tell you that? You already know." Astoria replied, looking at her sister suspiciously.

"What's our blood type, Astoria?" Daphne asked once more.

"You already know, Daphne!" Astoria whined.

"Just tell me our bloody blood type!" Daphne hissed, a bit irritated that her sister wouldn't answer her question.

"We're pureblood! Happy?" Astoria returned with the same poison in her voice.

"Almost," Daphne said smiling, looking back up at the wall.

Astoria followed her gaze, and her jaw dropped when she saw a door slowly begin to become visible. Astoria backed away as she saw it appear from the bare wall until it was a total solid of light brown wood and black metal trimming. Daphne walked forward and took the black snake handle in hand and she yanked the door open.

Astoria walked underneath the doorway, looking up at the common house's ceiling before looking down at the common room below her. She stood upon a wide marble staircase, looking down on the grand room, decorated with evergreen and dark wooden colors.

Astoria ran down the steps to take a gander at everything else surrounding her, for it amazed her completely. Although there was a chill in the air and not a spot of carpeting anywhere, it was certainly a magnificent room. With multiple marble pillars and beautiful snake sculptures decorating the room, even if it had a low ceiling , it certainly was something to behold.

Daphne strolled past Astoria as if it was nothing. Turning around to the younger girl, she motioned for her to follow her.

"Come on, Asty. I'll show you to your room."

"Where's everyone else?" Astoria asked Daphne curiously.

"Sleeping," Daphne answered, "we're the last ones in. Its almost past curfew."

Astoria stared at her sister and shrugged, "alright."

Daphne took Astoria's hand and took her across the room and into a one of two dark wood doors, with a snake as the handle of course. The older sister led her younger sister up the stairs and into a quiet and hushed room, filled with the sounds of light snoring.

It was a light blue inside the room, for the moon was out and it was reflecting through the water. Astoria looked up at the light green curtains that covered the beds and at the dark green sheets and comforter that covered the sleeping girls.

"This is the 4th year dorm," Daphne whispered to her sister, "come along." And so Astoria followed her sister down through a few other stairwells, the younger one recognized Pug-Faced Pansy as they passed her, the girl's dark curls spilled over her light green pillow as she slept, her chest lightly rising.

Daphne and her sister kept walking until the made it to another quiet room, with only a few girls in beds in this room. Astoria walked over to a bed where she recognized her dear little girl barn owl, Tabitha, inside her cage. Daphne still mocked her sister to this day for naming her bird a cat's name. Astoria had just stuck her tongue out at the older one whenever she brought it up.

Astoria also saw her luggage upon her bed, and some clothes neatly folded, a note attached:

_To Miss Astoria Greengrass;_

_These Slytherin robes are made to fit your exact size, exact figure, and shall grow along with you. Keep them safe~_

_Cordially;_

_Professor Severus Snape_

_Head of Slytherin House_

Daphne raised her eyes at her sister and let out a large yawn. Astoria folded the note back up and placed it onto a dark wooden bedside table next to her bed that matched in perfect shape and size to all the other beds that the sisters had passed by on their way.

"Better be going to bed, love," Daphne said to her sister, "You can sleep in the robes your wearing now and change for class tomorrow." And with that, the brunette kissed her sister on the cheek and smiled at her, ruffling her hair affectionately as she always did, and strolled out of the room, back through the door that Astoria had entered through not long ago.

The black haired sister stared after Daphne smirked, then turned to pick up the chests and bags off her bed and place it beside her bed. Astoria picked up the robes and the tie, looking them over and smiling. She laid them over her largest chest among her luggage.

Astoria walked over to her little owl in her cage and lifted it up, placing it on her dresser. She walked away, sat on her bed and smiled at her bird. Astoria begun to untie her Converse's shoelaces, being ultimately delighted when she saw that the lake water had done no harm to her beloved shoes.

"Soon you will be free, Tabitha," Astoria assured her owl who sat and watched her with her big bright eyes.

Astoria removed her Converses and placed them underneath her bed. She sat back up and murmured goodnight to Tabitha as she saw the owl tuck its beak underneath its wing.

Astoria felt everything in her life was absolutely perfect.

Until she laid down on the bed.

Almost immediately, Astoria sat back up quickly and looked down at the pillow. With a the bottom of her fist she beat the pillow until it looked comfortable enough. But it STILL didn't do.

Astoria sighed and rolled off the bed, staring at it with distaste. Maybe it was the bed itself? Astoria could understand that. She leaned over, and using both hands, she pressed down onto the bed.

Exactly.

It was too soft.

Astoria yawned and glanced around the room carefully before picking up the pillow and quietly slipped out of the doorway, and through all the other doors, closing each one quietly as she walked by the sleeping girls.

As she finally made it into the Common room, Astoria went straight to the couch and placed down her pillow. Jumping into the couch, Astoria let out a sigh of happiness as she didn't sink into the hard, dark green cushions.

Astoria smiled to herself and settled down, face up, against her pillow. She had had a very good, yet long, day. She got what she wanted, sorted into Slytherin, and her Converses weren't messed up. Feeling quite sleepy, Astoria yawned and stretched out her entire body on the couch. Her last thought before slipping into the Land of Nod was that her shoes would be okay when she woke up~


	5. Chapter 5

**As I type my homework tempts me on my desk.**

**PROCRASTINATION! **

**We started school a few days ago. And homework already. Would be just like my teachers. **

**Well! Have a good time reading! :D**

* * *

><p>"Enjoy your sleep hun?"<p>

Letting out a yawn, Astoria sat up, nodding. She scratched the back of her head and fluttered her eyes open. Her mind still clouded with sleep, she gingerly got up and swayed back and forth, still wearing her tights and traveling robes.

Astoria rubbed her eyes as they adjusted to the green sunlight streaming in from the lake windows. Smacking her lips, she grinned at the blonde standing next to her, nodding her head.

Until everything came crashing down on her.

"What time is it?" She shrieked at Malfoy in dismay.

"Uh, around 8:50. Why do you ask?" The blonde answered, a smirk curling at his lips.

"Dammit! Classes start at 9:00! Why didn't you wake me up for breakfast?" Astoria demanded, marching up to Malfoy, standing on her toes until she was nose to nose with him.

"I just woke up," Malfoy answered casually, plopping down on the couch. "I never really eat much."

"I can tell," Astoria replied, looking at his scrawny figure. Poor fellow needed more meat on his bones.

"You were freaking out about waking up late…" The blonde said, waving his hand in a circle.

"Dammit!" Astoria growled, running over to jump over the couch, but falling clumsily over the side of it as she made her leap, and she heard Malfoy snort in amusement.

"Smooth," He laughed at her, peering over the edge. Until she grabbed him by the tie and yanked him down on the floor with her.

"The hell?" Malfoy demanded, glaring at the girl, "what was that for?"

"For living," Astoria replied, "now come with me!"

The black haired girl grabbed the blonde by the hand as she stood up and ran up the couple steps towards the girl dorm.

"I don't want to go in there!" Malfoy whined as Astoria flung open the heavy dark wooden door, tugging him inside the stairwell with her.

"Well you're coming," Astoria hissed at him, yanking him up the steps after her as he opened his mouth to protest.

As they made it through the journey of the steps, Astoria let go of Malfoy's hand and ran towards and through each door, leaving each one open as she ran until she reached her very own bed. Bending down to glance underneath her bed, her Converses caught her eye and she grabbed them, dragging them out into the open. She sat upon the unbearably soft mattress and slipped both on, tying the shoelaces on tight.

When she glanced up she saw Malfoy leaning against the dresser, staring at Tabitha who was staring back at him. Astoria had to muffle a giggle with her hand when she saw that both eyes of their seemed to be the same size.

The girl looked down at her Slytherin robes and reached down to pick them up, then shoo Malfoy out of the room as she was going to change. She only had a matter of minutes, but she needed her privacy.

Astoria slipped on the white t-shirt and the black sweater vest along with the matching black skirt, only opening the door back up to ask Malfoy help with her green and silver striped tie.

Slamming the door back on his face, she whipped around to put on the long black robes with the Slytherin crescent printed on the front. Astoria snatched up her schedule that had been placed on her dresser beside Tabitha's cage, and read it over, seeing that Potions was her very first class, and feeling very disappointed when she saw that she wouldn't have Care of Magical Creatures unless she was a 3rd Year.

But, she had Charms that very day, so her frown was replaced with a smile.

"Are you done in there?" Astoria heard Malfoy call in from outside the door.

"That's none of your business!" Astoria yelled back, folding up her schedule and tucking it inside her robe's pocket. Without another word, the blonde opened up the door, peering in to check if Astoria was all dressed. Sighing in relief, he opened up the door the rest of the way, and strolled in, making Astoria laugh at the way he puffed out his chest.

Malfoy smirked back at her, and then turned his attention to her owl who was eyeing him again.

"He's very pretty," the boy commented, placing his elbows on Astoria's dresser, looking Tabitha over carefully.

"SHE's very pretty indeed," Astoria sniffed, picking up her Potions book and journal, holding them the crook of her right arm. She turned back to Malfoy who had put his hand on Tabitha's cage. The boy glanced back at Astoria and grinned.

"I can take her to the Owlery for you if you'd like," Malfoy offered.

"Won't you miss your first class then?" Astoria asked suspiciously.

"Eh, I just have Care of Magical Creatures, its no big deal," he shrugged, "Nothing to exciting."

"You're a mad-man," Astoria remarked, "but I was doing to take her up there after lunch anyway during my free period."

"I'm free that period too, I can help you." The blonde turned his attention back to the owl.

"That's quite out of character for you, if I do say so myself, Malfoy." Astoria laughed.

The boy shrugged, "this is a once in a lifetime offer, Miss Greengrass." He shot her a smile, "Who could turn it down?"

"Of course not me," Astoria mocked, putting the back of her hand against her forehead, acting as if she was in distress. "I could not resist THE Draco Malfoy."

"No you could not," Malfoy sniggered, shifting his weight so that he leaned against Astoria's dresser.

"Not at all," Astoria concluded, turning around to march out of the room, and throughout all the rest of them, back into the Slytherin Common room, hearing Malfoy follow her. But when she turned around, she found that he had turned around and walked into the boy's dormitory.

With a deviant smile creeping across her face, she followed him through the open door and up the steps, very surprised when she found that it looked exactly the same as the girls did. Except that the smell was more musky than perfume-y.

When Astoria looked down at where the door was, she saw 4 were open, and she saw Malfoy looking around wildy around a bed that Astoria assumed was his.

She crept down the room and through all open doors, raising her eyebrows when she saw Malfoy shuffling through some of his drawers.

"Whatcha doooing?" Astoria asked, collapsing dramatically on a bed next to her, instantly getting up, wrinkling her nose at how musky it smelt.

She dropped her books onto the floor next to the bed and sat criss cross.

"Looking for some book. Monster Book of Monsters. Its for my class." Malfoy answered, barely looking up, "and do you mind getting off my bed?"

"Your bed?" Astoria asked, looking around her surroundings, and suddenly realizing how comfy and firm his mattress was. "What? How come you get such a comfortable bed?"

Malfoy glanced up, "My father put in word. Funny, most prefer a softer bed."

"Well I don't," Astoria replied, sprawling out.

"Off?" The boy asked once more.

"Try and make me," she demanded, smirking up at him.

Malfoy rolled his eyes.

Seeing that the boy didn't respond, Astoria sat back up. Looked around a little more. And then reached underneath Malfoy's pillow.

Her fingers brushed against something, and so they closed around the piece of paper. When she drew it out, she saw that it was a picture of Pug-Faced Pansy!

Astoria laughed to herself and waved it in the air, "Malllfooy!"

He glanced up at her, and then did a double take.

"Hey give that back!" He shouted, closing a drawer to a heavy oak dresser he was exploring.

"You gotta catch me first!" Astoria crowed, getting up and jumping off the bed to dash down the hallway. She had never had so much freedom! In a boy's dormitory and running around with a picture of Pansy Parkison in a "bitch, I'm flawless" pose.

Astoria laughed as she tumbled down the stairway and into the common room, running for the couch she slept on that previous night. She slipped the picture underneath the cushions and jumped over it as she did before, this time landing with success.

She chuckled to herself in victory and strutted up the few steps to the ajar wooden oak door. She pushed it open and climbed back up the steps, panting from her running and jumping activities.

"Found the book yet?" Astoria called to Malfoy as she thumped through the rooms and doors back to where she was before, reaching down to pick up her very own supplies.

"Indeed I have," Malfoy answered, watching the girl as he leaned against his wooden bed frame.

Astoria glanced up at the book the blonde held in his hand, and then let out a small shriek.

"What a curious book," She commented, staring at it's eyes that stared back.

"I know. Try sleeping with it sitting there watching you." Malfoy shuddered.

Astoria smiled and shrugged, turning around to march out the doors, and down to the stairwell. She hurried through the common room to reach the heavy door before Mafloy did, but alas, there was no luck.

He opened up the door, smiling.

"Ladies first."

But before she could turn out the door, Malfoy bolted out and was running down the hallway towards the stairs that Astoria believed Daphne and her had taken the previous night.

"JERK!" She screamed after him, fuming.

"WHORE!" He answered back.

Astoria whipped around to walk in the opposite direction, realizing it was the wrong one, and then turned back around.

As much as Malfoy irritated her sometimes, she felt a small smile begin to creep across her face. He COULD be nice. Emphasis on COULD. How about major major emphasis on COULD?

But no matter.

Next time he irritated Astoira, she would clean the toilet with his toothbrush.


End file.
